


Cowardice

by itsOzzie



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Dance With Us 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsOzzie/pseuds/itsOzzie
Summary: The Act One Finale, from Shelby's perspective. She thought she was helping Alyssa, but now she has to start rethinking everything she thought she knew...and that means everything.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Kudos: 36





	Cowardice

**Author's Note:**

> Dance With Us Week Day 3.

Shelby heard it the moment Alyssa walked into the Elk's Club with her mother, freezing in the doorway.

"I don't understand. Why aren't we at the gym?"

Her heart sank, and she looked to Kaylee, but wasn't comforted by the almost maniacal look in her eyes; like she had been hunting for the wild mystery girlfriend for hours but only now did it step into her trap. Shelby tried to shake the gut feeling this would end badly for her too and ripped her eyes away from Kaylee. Always the drama queen, she never cared who she had to hurt to get her way. That meant one day Shelby would be betrayed too, and she knew it would look everything like this. Kaylee playing God's advocate. But she wouldn't trade Kaylee for the world...and that meant Alyssa right now. That's love, she guessed.

"At the last minute there was problem and we had to change venues." Mrs. Greene replied.

Poor Mrs. Greene forced her daughter to be in debate and now had to face the consequences of Alyssa immediately knowing she was lying.

"Mom. What is going on? Tell me the truth."

Veronica Greene was in deep denial. She was in denial about a lot of things and Shelby knew that almost just as much as Alyssa herself, but as she started telling Alyssa her, and all of Edgewater's, side of the story, Shelby started thinking this was a tad ridiculous. 

"Don't worry. Everything's fine. We did what we were required to do. We gave her a prom."

Alyssa must've filled in the blank and put two and two together because all of a sudden her mouth was hanging slightly open and she mumbled something.

"Now go have fun. I'll be here to make sure everything is perfect."

Suddenly Alyssa seemed to register her environment and something slipped out. "Wait!"

Mrs. Greene turned away from her daughter, but only Shelby saw her fist was clenched. Trying to keep herself from visibly shrinking, Shelby watched as Alyssa scanned the room until she found her and Kaylee.

_Shit._

"You lied to me!"

"Yeah, who's the liar?"

"What?"

This was getting out of hand quickly. Shelby had to do something. Say something, anything, to explain herself. "We know about you and Emma," she finally said rather coldly. Alyssa's reaction to this was visible, but Shelby couldn't tell if she was about to start screaming or crying. Either way she needed a different approach, so she softened. "Believe me...we're doing you a favor."

In her mind that was a good enough reason, because she believed it. Not for long.

Alyssa didn't say anything.

"You can thank us later."

That was enough for her because she turned and walked away without so much as a response.

The next thing Shelby knew Alyssa was pacing in the corner and her worst nightmare was about to be unleashed if it hadn't been already. Shelby tried to be discreet listening to it.

"I swear, I had no idea."

A pause, then in a second she got defensive while clearly sounding like she was already holding back tears. She was rambling like Emma used to do when she was really nervous. "It was Kaylee and Shelby. They figured out we were together and they made sure I didn't find out. They didn't want me to tell you."

Another, even shorter pause, and then something changed on Alyssa's face. She flinched at whatever could've been said in hardly a second and gripped the phone harder to avoid raising her voice and drawing attention to herself. Do you think I would do something like this to you?"

Shelby felt like her heart was being stabbed and she wasn't even in this situation. She shook her head, trying to remind herself this was wrong.

"I can't," Alyssa said into the phone. Her voice cracked and this was where she stopped being able to control her tears, but clearly, she was still holding back guttural sobs. "My mom is here."

A beat. Then, "She's watching me every second."

There was a longer gap this time, and then it sounded like Alyssa was utterly shattered. "I can't. It's bad enough that Kaylee and Shelby know," a sharp, shaky breath came from Alyssa and then "I mean... it's not like I thought it would be. I'm sorry."

Stupidly and selfishly Shelby wanted to know what was being said on the other end when Alyssa clasped a hand over her mouth and called Emma's name twice to what Shelby could safely assume was no avail because in a burst of emotions Alyssa threw her phone against the wall and glared at Shelby. Kaylee had long disappeared to find Nick, there was no one to protect her now.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Shelby looked at the floor. It was covered in confetti already and Alyssa kicked it out from around her; clearly pissed off by just its existence.

"I know."

"This was my prom too. It was _our_ prom," Shelby didn't look her in the eyes, yet she continued, sobbing now. "You could've told everyone, why didn't you just get it over with instead of humiliating me?!"

"...I didn't _want_ to hurt you."

"You--you didn't, huh?!"

"I'm a coward, Alyssa--"

"Like hell you are," Alyssa cut her off.

It wasn't worth having this conversation tonight.


End file.
